


Have You Noticed It Yet?

by FirefliesandStardust



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hyunsuk is cute and Jihoon is having a mental breakdown over that, I'll add tags as we go, Jihoon is oblivious, Jihoon just loves teasing Hyunsuk, Junkyu has a lot of fun teasing him, M/M, Teasing, and he ain't ready, and then he isn't, because now he has to deal with feelings, he preferred being oblivious thank you very much, it's cannon, jihoon is Whipped, not the sexual kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirefliesandStardust/pseuds/FirefliesandStardust
Summary: Jihoon is bad at expressing his feelings, and he sucks even more at understanding his feelings. Which is why it takes a joke from Junkyu to make him notice something that should have been obvious for him.The thing is him noticing it is just the beginning, and from then on everything is a complete mess. But hey, what is life without a bit of chaos, right?
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon sighed and rolled to the side so he was lying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. A joke. All it had taken was a joke and now he couldn't sleep. Of course it came from Junkyu, too, because who else would say something like that? Jihoon could still hear the boy's voice. They were playing around as usual, during one of their breaks from practice, and Jihoon had caught Hyunsuk in a headlock. He loved doing that, because Hyunsuk was small and easy to overpower, unlike some of their other members. And also because Hyunsuk had the best reactions, always resorting to whining when Jihoon teased him. It was funny. Which was why Jihoon always did it. But then he had spotted Junkyu looking at them and he recognized the look on the boy's face. His brain immediately rang the alarm bells, but before Jihoon could react, Junkyu was already speaking.

"Yah, Jihoon, when will you stop pulling on Hyunsuk hyung's pigtails?"

The comment made everyone laugh. Hyunsuk whined, and Jihoon noticed his face turning red. His own cheeks felt way too hot, and one glance at the mirror confirmed his suspicions; he was blushing as much as, if not more than Hyunsuk. He glared, letting go of the older boy to chase Junkyu, in an attempt to seem unbothered.

"Yah, Kim Junkyu!"

Everyone laughed again, and they seemed to accept that Junkyu's joke was just that: a joke. But that was the moment something shifted inside of Jihoon and a lot of things started making sense.

Jihoon had never thought much about his relationship with Hyunsuk. They were leaders together and he liked that, liked spending time with Hyunsuk, and that was it. And that was normal, right? He liked spending time with all of the members, they were friends. He did tease Hyunsuk way more often than he teased the others, but that was just because his reactions were the funniest. Right?

When remembered when he was called back to YG to participate in Treasure Box; he had felt like the luckiest person alive. And at the same time he felt like shit, but that was life, and not really the point right now. The point was that when he came back he got to meet his friends whom he had trained with, and if there was one thing he was grateful for in that trainwreck of a survival show was that he could once again spend time with the friends he loved the most. Back then, Jihoon remembered being especially happy to see Yedam. The two of them were close, and Yedam was sweet, supportive and kind, and Jihoon really liked him. Junkyu and Yedam were his two closest friends before he left, and the two he was the happiest to see again.

Hyunsuk had been there, too, on the day he came back, and Jihoon had also trained with him before being kicked out, but though they had been happy to see each other there wasn't much there. Jihoon hadn't noticed before that as time went by, his relationship with Hyunsuk had shifted and changed a lot. But he had noticed now. And here he was, in the middle of the night, lying awake with a movie of all the times he had teased Hyunsuk flashing through his mind, forcing him to acknowledge that no, he didn't just tease Hyunsuk more because it was funny. It was because Jihoon sucked at expressing his feelings, and the truth was he had never really gotten past the 'pulling pigtails' phase, as Junkyu had called it, when it came to approaching the people he liked.

Jihoon suppressed the urge to groan. The last thing he needed was one of the others to wake up and catch him going through a mental breakdown over having a crush. His cheeks suddenly felt warm. A crush. He had a crush. A fucking crush on none other than Choi Hyunsuk. His bandmate, fellow leader and one of his closest friends. Fuck his luck. He felt like crying. Instead, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was easy to get over a crush, right? All he had to do was… well, avoiding Hyunsuk would be impossible, but he could tone down the teasing. Less physical contact would surely help him a lot. Yes, that was it. Starting from the next day, he would stop teasing Hyunsuk. Completely. Nothing could go wrong with _that_ plan.

Jihoon's plan failed before it even began, because Park Jihoon was a weak man. He woke up early and got ready for the day, and then set off to wake Junghwan up. He knew the boy was struggling to keep up with school and practice, and often slept through his alarms, so he had taken to making sure the boy was up on time. Once he was done - it took him a while, but he was fairly sure Junghwan wouldn't go back to sleep now - he headed to their kitchen, and then froze. Hyunsuk was standing there, his hair a complete mess and the shirt he wore as a pyjama falling from his shoulder. He looked so soft, and Jihoon felt his cheeks warming up.

He blinked, frowning. What the fuck? He was used to seeing Hyunsuk like that they _lived together_. And he had never, not even once, thought that Hyunsuk looked cute all sleepy, but now all of a sudden that was all he could think of? Really, what the fuck?

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon ignored the maybe his teeth made an embarrassingly loud clanking sound as he closed his mouth. He didn't know it had been hanging open. Junkyu, the one who had called him, was staring at him with a smile on his face, a mix of confusion and amusement.

"What do you want, menace?" He didn't feel bad about his tone. Junkyu deserved it after what he had done to Jihoon.

"You were staring," said Junkyu, and he had the audacity to laugh.

"I was not."

Junkyu studied him, and then his smile widened.

"So you've finally noticed?"

Jihoon's face was burning and it was too early in the morning for any of this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

He left Junkyu behind, ignoring his shiteating grin, and proceeded to go over to where Hyunsuk was and hit his hand, making the boy spill some of his water on his face. Hyunsuk whined and shoved him away, but he was laughing, and oh, Jihoon was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing was that Jihoon had no idea how he hadn't noticed this before, because now that he knew, he was aware of just how painfully obvious it was. Whenever Hyunsuk was within his reach Jihoon had to resist the urge of touching him - tickling, hugging, messing with his hair, whatever - and when he was too far to touch but still nearby Jihoon caught himself watching the older. It was embarassing as fuck, and Junkyu laughing at him whenever their eyes met was not helping at all.

God, had Jihoon always acted like this? When the hell had this started? He knew for a fact that he didn't feel like that during treasure. When had he started to fall? When it was announced they would debut as two groups? When the two groups merged to form one and they became co-leaders? When they started filming T-Map? Jihoon had no idea. All he knew was that he had a crush on Hyunsuk and his life was over.

Now, Jihoon knew no one would have a problem with him liking guys. He knew at least three of the other members were not straight - Junkyu was out and Jaehyuk didn't exactly hide his like for men, and also Jihoon had high suspicions about Junghwan - and he knew none of the others were homophobic. But the idea of liking Hyunsuk still made him panic. He had never been too sure of his sexuality, but he had never dared to look at it up close, and he had never had a reason to, because so far all of his crushes had been women. Maybe because he purposefully only ever looked at women, not even sparing men a second glance, but anyways. And now… and now he was stuck with a crush on someone who was not only a guy, but also one of his best friends and his coworker. Just his luck.

Jihoon huffed. This was stressing him way too much. He opened his water bottle and took it to his lips. Someone plopped next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Tired?" Jihoon almost choked on his water. Wasn't Hyunsuk on the other side of the room just a second ago? The older boy laughed. "Wow there, are you ok?"

Jihoon's eyes met Junkyu's. The boy was laughing hard enough to shake, but silently. Counting to five to calm down, Jihoon turned to Hyunsuk.

"You startled me."

Hyunsuk giggled, and really this was so unfair. Why, just why did Hyunsuk have to be so cute? In what kind of world could a boy his age be that fucking adorable?

"Are you trying to steal my spot as the scaredy cat of the group?"

Jihoon wanted _out_.

"Never, hyung, you earned that title fair and square."

Hyunsuk scrunched his nose up in a grimace that was way too cute.

"Is that a compliment? It doesn't feel like one."

Jihoon laughed, and honestly he was shocked at his own capacity of seeming calm and composed when his insides were turning to mush under Hyunsuk's sweet gaze.

"Of course it's a compliment, hyung. It's not easy to get scared at the littlest things like you do."

"Yah!" whined Hyunsuk, laughing and hitting Jihoon with his shoulder.

Jihoon hit back, because old habits die hard, but when Hyunsuk started poking his ribs to tickle him Jihoon's head sounded the alarm and he froze. Then he pulled back, grtting up.

"Hyung, shouldn't we go back to practicing?"

Hyunsuk was frowning, staring with him with his head slightly tilted, like a confused puppy, and Jihoon looked away, feeling his cheeks warm. A moment later he heard Hyunsuk getting up and dared to look again. Hyunsuk was standing in front of him, way too close. Jihoon held his breath.

"Are you ok?"

Jihoon nodded. "Peachy."

Hyunsuk raised an eyebrow, but didn't press.

"Guys, let's go."

There were groans and complaints all around, but everyone started to get up. Jihoon felt more than saw someone stop by his side. He turned to look and saw it was Junkyu.

"Subtle."

"I will end you."

Again, Junkyu just laughed.

After that little incident, things didn't get any easier. Jihoon had decided to adopt the 'if I don't think about it then it won't be true' method to approach the situation, and needless to say it wasn't working. Mostly because there was no way he could just not think about it when he literally lived with Hyunsuk and spent most of his day with the older.

Situations like that one at the practice room became common, because just like Jihoon was used to messing with and teasing Hyunsuk, Hyunsuk was used to Jihoon bothering him all day everyday. And since _Hyunsuk_ didn't have a stupid crush in the way he kept acting like normal. And actually Jihoon did too, until his body reminded him - in many different ways, all of them embarrassing - that things weren't normal anymore, and he pulled back.

It was obvious Hyunsuk was confused about this new development, but it still wasn't enough that he confronted Jihoon about it - thankfully. However, there wasn't a single day when Junkyu didn't stop next to Jihoon to whisper-sing in his ear 'my mind's telling me no, but my body...'. Jihoon was seriously considering killing him.

Jihoon knew it wouldn't take long for things to come to the point where ignoring it was no longer a viable option. So far none of the others seemed to have noticed his weird behavior, which - probably - meant it still wasn't too obvious, but Jihoon knew this wouldn't last. Right now, for example, he was sitting by the mirror, waiting for the younger ones to change out of their uniforms to begin practice, and as Hyunsuk headed to him Jihoon sensed the storm coming.

He hated feeling like this. Lately his impulse was to avoid Hyunsuk as much as he could, and he hated that, because before anything else Hyunsuk was his _friend_. Jihoon loved spending time with him and joking around with the older, so to suddenly feel uncomfortable in his presence was awful and left a bitter taste on Jihoon's mouth. But Jihoon couldn't help it. As Hyunsuk moved to sit next to him, Jihoon involuntarily tensed.

"Hey, you good?" Jihoon hummed affirmatively in reply. Hyunsuk laughed. "Convincing. Come one, you'll need more energy than that."

And that was part of the problem: Jihoon wasn't sure how to act around Hyunsuk anymore. Maybe before this mess he would have shoved Hyunsuk away? But actually if it _was_ before Jihoon wouldn't have hummed as a reply, and more than that, Hyunsuk wouldn't have felt the need to ask him if he was good, because he would have probably been ruffling his hair or play fighting with him in the first place. So. It was just a total mess.

"Just a bit tired, I guess." Hecringed at his own reply.

"Hm, I think we need to wake you up a bit."

Before Jihoon could process the words Hyunsuk's hands were on his ribs. Jihoon shrieked and started laughing. He was ticklish, sue him. Hyunsuk was laughing too, doing his best to tickle every spot he could find as Jihoon fought to keep him still. For a moment it was great. For a second Jihoon could forget his crush, his awkwardness, everything, and just bask in Hyunsuk's presence. He missed being this close to the older. But then Hyunsuk pushed him down and sat on top of him and it was downhill from there.

Jihoon hated his body for reacting the way it did to Hyunsuk pinning him down. He loved it for its fast reflexes, though. One second Hyunsuk was sitting on him, on the next he was on the floor, a confused look on his face, and Jihoon was glaring at him.

"Yah, what the hell?"

Jihoon was aware that the others were looking at them, probably because of how hard Jihoon had pushed Hyunsuk.

"I gotta pee, and you sat on my bladder!" he lied.

It made everyone burst out laughing, Hyunsuk included, though there was a hint of relief on the older's laughter. Jihoon felt like shit.

"Next time you can tell me, you ass. Go on, the boys are coming," said the older, pointing at Junghwan and Jeongwoo who were entering the room.

Jihoon obeyed without hesitating. Once outside, he took a deep breath, then smacked his head against a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Did you like it? Tell me in the comments!!! And have a good week, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil intro to the story. did you guys like it?


End file.
